In line with the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been applied to vehicles. In particular, recently, technologies of driving a motor using electric power supplied from a battery, in addition to raw materials such as gasoline, gas, and the like, have been developed.
When a battery is used as a power source for a vehicle, the battery is generally charged in an electric charging station. Unlike feeding a raw material such as gasoline, or the like, a certain time is required for charging a battery, and here, in a common electric charging station, charging of a battery may be interrupted due to unwanted interference by a third party while the battery is being charged, or the charge cable may be stolen.